happy in grief
by Eagle Onyx 'Ele
Summary: ini adalah kisah menyedihkan milik ku..dimana aku kehilangan istri dan anak ku. aku sangat terpuruk/Sasuke P.O.V/mind to R'nR?/


**Bahagia dalam duka**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto©Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke X Sakura**

**Genre : Angest, Romance(sedikit)**

**Warning(s) : Typo, abal-abal, Jelek, gak bermutu, Terinspirasi dari buku 'BAHAGIA DIMASA SULIT', SANGAT OOC **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READ :D**

* * *

**SASUKE P.O.V**

Ini adalah kisah-ku yang kurang beruntung. Kisah menyedihkan yang pernah aku alami dan tidak akan terlupakan selamanya.

**#Flashback : On#**

Drrtt Drrttt Drrtt

Suara handphone milikku yang bergetar diatas meja. Aku melirik kearah layar handphone ku yang tertulis 'Sakura Calling'. Segera kuangkat telepon darinya.

'Halo, sasuke-kun?'

"iya, ada apa?" balasku

'ano..aku ingin sushi . apa sasuke_-kun_ mau membelikannya untukku?'

"tentu saja kau kan istri tercinta ku" jawab ku 'sedikit' OOC. Aku yakin dia pasti merona manis karena aku menyebutnya 'istri tercinta'

'hihihi..iya-iya. Ya sudah aku mau mengurus rumah lagi ya..'

"ya, tapi jaga juga kandunganmu jangan sampai hal buruk terjadi"

'siap uchiha_-sama'_

"hihihi..ya sudah..tunggu aku pulang ya nyonya uchiha" setelah mengucapkan itu aku langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Hahh~ repot sekali mengurus wanita hamil tapi biarlah toh sebentar lagi aku akan jadi ayah.. pikir ku semangat. Aku melirik sekilas jam tangan ku

"sudah malam ya? Sebaiknya aku pergi membeli sushi pesanan sakura dulu"

Setelah membeli sushi aku langsung pulang dengan mobil ku

"_Tadaima_" ucapku setelah sampai dirumah

"sasuke_-kun_ kau sudah pulang..mana pesananku" ujar riang istri sasuke –Uchiha Sakura-.

"ini, seharusnya kau menjawab salam ku dulu" balasku pura-pura kesal

"okaeri..sudah 'kan"

"huh..dasar"

Setelah menunggu beberapa minggu hari kelahiran bayi kami pun tiba. Kelahirannya dilakukan dengan cara normal

"arrgghh.. ..arrgghhh"

"ayoo..terus nyonya"

"ayo terus sakura kau pasti bisa" ujarku sedikit khawatir sambil terus menyemangati sakura agar bisa bertahan

"arrrggg…sakit sasuke_-kun_" balasnya dengan nafas terengah-engah

"kau pasti bisa sakura..ayo ini demi anak kita"

Beberapa jam kemudian anak kami lahir

"ooee…ooeee" suaranya manis seperti kicauan burung. Hari itu aku telah menjadi ayah tapi semua itu berubah dengan keadaan sakura.

"sa-sasuke.._-kun_ to-tolong ja-jaga anak ki-kita..aku sudah tidak kuat" ujar sakura.

"sa-sakura..apa maksudnya?aku tidak mengerti..tolong jangan tinggal kan aku" ujarku bingung

"to-tolong ja-jaga anak ki-kita.." setelah mengucapkan itu sakura memejamkan matanya

"Dokter…DOKTER..cepat tolong istri saya.."ujar ku panic

"sebaiknya tuan keluar sebentar biar kami yang memeriksanya"

Aku bingung harus bagaimana..aku terus menunggu dengan wajah gelisah. Beberapa menit kemudian dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"dokter..bagaimana keadaan istri saya?apa dia baik-baik saja?" ucapku sambil mencengkram bahu(dokter)nya dengan kuat

"maaf tuan..istri anda telah…tiada" setelah dokter mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku langsung lemas pikiranku kosong begitu saja. aku duduk dikursi dan berpikir bahwa 'itu tidak mungkin terjadi'. aku menangis dalam diam.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI.."

* * *

Beberapa bulan setelah kematian sakura..aku meminta baby-sitter untuk menjaga haruki(anak kami)…aku selalu mengingat baying-bayang dan kenangannya. Entah kenapa begitu berat untuk melepasnya. Tidak terasa sudah 20 tahun sakura meninggalkan ku. Umur haruki sekarang sudah 19 tahun. Dia tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda tampan sepertiku dulu tapi sedikit manja. Aku selalu menuruti keinginannya.

"ayah..aku ingin dibelikan mobil" ujar haruki kepadaku

"mmm…" aku berpikir sejenak

"baiklah"

"YESSS…terima kasih ayah"

"ya-ya"

Setelah membelikannya mobil dia terus saja pergi dan jarang berada dirumah..tapi aku berpikir bahwa itu hanya perasaanku saja. saat hari kelulusan anakku…aku membiarkannya bermain seharian karena dia sangat senang dengan kelulusannya…tapi sekali lagi tragedi terjadi anak ku kecelakaan dalam sebuah tabrakan beruntun yang menyebabkan mobilnya meledak dengan dia didalamnya…dan sekali lagi aku menyesal telah membelikannya mobil..aku bingung harus bagaimana karena aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi..aku pernah mencoba bunuh diri meloncat dari lantai 3 apartemen milikku tapi tuhan masih menginginkan aku hidup lebih lama…aku hanya mengalami cidera ringan.

**#Flashback : off#**

Setelah kejadian-kejadian itu, aku selalu meminta maaf pada sakura atas kecerobohanku dengan berdiri tepat dimakamnya…aku menangis dalam diam..

PUK!tepukan di bahu ku menyadarkan ku,,aku melirik orang yang menepuk ku adalah seorang kakek tua yang sedang menatapku kasihan

"sedang apa kau disini nak?" tanyanya

"tak apa hanya menyesali kebodohanku" lirihku

" sudahlah nak..jika ini adalah takdir mungkin ini takdir dari tuhan..dan kau hanya harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada" ujarnya sekali lagi

"ta-tapi aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini"

Ia sedikit tersenyum "aku mengerti perasaanmu karena aku pernah mengalaminya tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan larut dalam kesedihan..aku bangkit dan terus mengejar kebahagianku sendiri walau tidak bersama orang-orang yang aku cintai"

"kejarlah kebahagianmu sendiri dan ikhlaskan mereka, mereka pasti akan bahagia di alam sana" sambungnya

"baiklah, aku akan mencobanya..terima kasih telah memberiku kekuatan untuk hidup Sakura,Hikaru"

"dan terima kasih juga kek"

"ya" kakek itu langsung pergi entah kemana..aku hanya melihat bayangannya semakin menjauh

Hahh~ mungkin ini hanya cobaan yang sangat berat untuk. Tapi aku akan mencoba menerimanya dan terus berjuang untuk hidup. Aku juga percaya dengan kata-kata kakek itu bahwa mereka pasti hidup bahagia disana. Selamat tinggal Sakura dan Haruki .*dari alam sana sakura dan haruki hanya tersenyum melihat sasuke

**_"_**_kejarlah dan raihlah kebahagianmu sendiri walau sesulit apapun karena mereka juga akan terus menyemangatimu untuk tetap hidup"_

_-eagle onyx-_

**THE END**

**Author note's :**

**aduduhh~karena eon bingung mau bikin fic kayak gimana jadinya eon bikin fic kayak gini. semoga suka ya^^ ohya maaf kalo eon salah dalam penulisan mungkin karena eon masih newbie disini^^tolong tinggal kan reviewnya ya..**

**jaa nee**

**ehh!?*balik lagi **

**eon lupa. tolong tulis kritik dan sarannya karena tanpa kritik dan saran ini tidak akan menjadi fic yang sempurna^^**

**Jaa nee~(lagi)**

**Eagle_Onyx**


End file.
